Enchantress (DC Comics)
}} The Enchantress (June Moone) is a fictional character and a supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Created by Bob Haney and Howard Purcell, the character made her first appearance in Strange Adventures #187 (April 1966). The character has periodically been depicted as an antihero and appears in the fifth volume of the Suicide Squad comic series, in which she is a recurring member of the team and a romantic interest of Killer Croc. The Enchantress is portrayed by Cara Delevingne in the 2016 film Suicide Squad. Publication history The Enchantress ("The Switcheroo-Witcheroo" as she was bannered on the cover) first appeared in the nine-page lead story of Strange Adventures #187 (April 1966), the National Comics (now DC Comics) flagship science fiction anthology title. She then appeared in two eight-page appearances in the same title: Strange Adventures #191 (August 1966) and #200 (May 1967), written by Bob Haney and drawn by co-creator Howard Purcell. The first two stories were reprinted in Adventure Comics #417 (March 1972) and #419 (May 1972), her only appearances in the 1970s. Following this, the Enchantress appeared in two linked Supergirl tales in The Superman Family #204–205 (November/December 1980–January/February 1981). Writer Jack C. Harris and artist Trevor Von Eeden proposed to DC an all-female superteam named the "Power Squad" which would have included the Enchantress, but were turned down. The character appeared in a two-part story featuring the Forgotten Villains in the Superman team-up title DC Comics Presents #77–78 (January–February 1985). She was one of the super-characters in Legends #3 (January 1987) and Legends #6 (April 1987), followed by the origin of the Suicide Squad in Secret Origins vol. 2 #14 (May 1987) and the immediately following Suicide Squad series issues #1–8 (May 1987–December 1987) and #12–16 (April 1988–August 1988), written by John Ostrander; and The Spectre vol. 2 #11 (February 1988). Eleven years later, she returned in Green Lantern vol. 3 #118 (November 1999) and Day of Judgment #1–5 (all November 1999), written by Geoff Johns with art by Matt Smith and Steve Mitchell. She next guest starred in another DC Comics miniseries JLA: Black Baptism #1–4 (May–August 2001) by Sean Smith (writer) and Ruben Diaz (art) after which Enchantress disappeared again until the Day of Vengeance miniseries #1–5 (June 2005–November 2005) by Bill Willingham, who also used her character through the first 16 issues (July 2006–October 2007) of the Shadowpact series that followed directly on from Day of Vengeance. Matthew Sturges wrote the title from issue #17–25 (November 2007–July 2008). During that time she also made appearances in the major DC Comics cross-over series Countdown, #29 (October 17, 2007) and #28 (October 24, 2007), the associated Countdown to Mystery #1 (November 2007), and one issue of Trials of Shazam!, #11 (March 2008). Since the cancellation of Shadowpact, the Enchantress has continued to make minor appearances in the DC Universe, including DC Universe Holiday Special (2008), and the miniseries Reign in Hell #2–8 (September 2008–April 2009). She appeared in Action Comics #885 (March 2010), part of a new cycle of stories by James Robinson which lead up to the DC Comics 2010 limited series 'War of the Supermen'. When DC relaunched their entire line in September 2011, it included a new team comic book titled Justice League Dark which featured the magical characters of the DCU: Shade, the Changing Man; Madame Xanadu; Deadman; Zatanna; John Constantine and Mindwarp. Their first enemy was the Enchantress gone mad. Fictional character biography June Moone was a freelance artist who was invited to a costume party at an old castle, and stumbled upon a secret chamber where an unknown magical being (later named as Dzamor) empowered her to fight an evil presence in the castle. Saying the words "The Enchantress", her appearance changes from blonde-haired June to black-haired and costumed Enchantress and defeats a minotaur creature from a tapestry. Soon after, she defeats a monster at Cape Kennedy and a mirage of a demonic creature manipulated by a crook. In her next appearance, however, the Enchantress is a misguided character fighting Supergirl, who prevents her gaining omnipotent magical power and cancelling all other superpowers on Earth, twice. Her villainous side takes over after this, and the Enchantress then continues her career as a member of The Forgotten Villains and part of the army of supervillains during the 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' event. ''Suicide Squad'' She is next recruited into the newly formed 'Task Force X', soon to be known as the 'Suicide Squad', on the offer that she could keep their villainous side in check. In her first mission, she uses massive magical energy to defeat Brimstone, which sends her over the edge and she becomes temporarily truly villainous. During her tenure with the Suicide Squad, June Moone's control over her Enchantress side becomes weaker, and she destroys at least one mission because of this; teammate Deadshot is tasked with taking her out should she get beyond control. Eventually, Madame Xanadu diagnoses that June's loss of control is because she began using her powers before she could control them, and the only way to counteract this is not to use them until her aura, which protects her from the evil influences in magic, regains its power. Madame Xanadu gives June a necklace that she cannot remove, which together with a ring to be held by someone else creates a feedback loop preventing the Enchantress from using magic for evil as a temporary measure. She also raises an army to destroy the town and perform terror attacks as stated in the first mission. June then discovers that her Enchantress persona is in fact a separate evil entity from another dimension fused with her, not simply a manifestation of magic. She learned this when she and other Squad members joined Nightshade on a mission to free her homeland, the Nightshade dimension. There, she found out that the Incubus, who took over that dimension, is the brother of the Dzamor, who merges with her to give her the power of the Enchantress. The Incubus rips his sister out of June, leaving her powerless. Shortly afterwards, June disappears from the Suicide Squad for unknown reasons. ''Day of Judgment'' Eleven years later, after a storm caused by war in Hell, June breaks free from the Ostrander Mental Institute in New Jersey, where she has been for an indeterminate period of time. Refusing to join with the superheroes fighting a demon invasion on Earth and in Hell, the newly freed Enchantress is possessed by Deadman to manipulate her into helping the fight in Hell. Once there, June's Enchantress persona is murdered by Faust as a purely evil act, the only way to reignite the fires of Hell. ''JLA: Black Baptism'' June Moone is left in a semi-catatonic state after the removal of her Enchantress persona, and is committed to 'Elysium Fields Sanitarium' outside Detroit. Faust removes her from the sanitarium, and reunites her with her Enchantress persona – who had not been killed by him and has been masquerading as 'Anita Souleata', a succubus working with a group of Mafia-styled demons to create a gateway to Hell and resurrect Hermes Trismegestus, a mad sorcerer who wanted to destroy life on Earth. When June and the Enchantress are re-combined, a new entity called Soulsinger is temporarily created, which fades away shortly after, leaving Enchantress behind – once again a separate entity, but cut off from her powers. June Moone is taken to be looked after by Doctor Occult. ''Day of Vengeance'' Ragman digs Enchantress out from under a destroyed forest after the Spectre, bent on killing all magical beings and places on Earth, kills nearly 700 sorcerers, only breaking off when attacked. The Enchantress divines the seduction of the Spectre by Eclipso/Jean Loring, mentally from the safety of the pocket-dimensional 'Oblivion Bar', where many magical entities have gone to escape him. She then leaves to challenge the Spectre on Earth, having first created a gun that can kill her should she turn evil again, and offering it to Ragman. When she overloads again while channeling power from nearly everyone on Earth with magic capabilities to Captain Marvel so that he can defeat the Spectre, she is put out of action by a punch from Blue Devil instead. Recovering quickly enough to devise a plan to lure the Spectre into a trap, the Enchantress helps with the reconstruction of the Rock of Eternity in Gotham City, after facing Doctor Occult, who has been possessed by the spirit of Envy. During the Day of Vengeance series, the Enchantress, Ragman, Blue Devil, and a number of other magical entities form the "Shadowpact" super-team. ''Shadowpact'' The Shadowpact are summoned by the Phantom Stranger when the town of Riverrock, Wyoming is entrapped in a giant bubble of blood and endangered by "The Pentacle", a team of supervillains, whose goal is to sacrifice the townspeople in order to summon the Sun King, an ancient rogue god from another dimension. Thirty-seven people perish before Shadowpact manage to defeat them; the Enchantress is able to tap into the magical powers of Strega, one of The Pentacle and destroy the bubble from within. She also kills one of The Pentacle, White Bunny, on the spur of the moment after he leaves them and frees Shadowpact. Due to unexpected side effects of the magic spells needed to defeat the villains, the outside world believe that Shadowpact has been dead for a year, and they are honored with a team statue set inside a park in Metropolis. The Enchantress then helps Ragman defeat an assassin sent to kill him, in the course of which they are attacked by the Wild Hunt of legend and temporarily transformed into mystical hellhounds. Shortly after, her spells are all that save Jim Rook, Nightmaster, after he is stabbed by his own sword fighting Etrigan the Demon; staying at his side for days without sleep and keeping him alive by trading a day of her life for a day of his until he heals himself by the power of his sword. After Shadowpact are seconded to Checkmate to infiltrate Kobra's organization, she then helps foil Doctor Gotham's plan to destroy Chicago by entering his inter-dimensional cloak and destroying most of the thousands of magical artifacts contained within. She takes an apprentice, Laura Fell, the Warlock's Daughter before they both unwittingly almost allow a race of mindless creatures "The Unbound" to reach the Earth while creating a portal to the Land of Nightshades, where Nightmaster, Nightshade, and Ragman are trapped. She frees her colleagues and the inhabitants of the Nightshades Dimension by creating a magical virus to combat the mage-created virus that created The Unbound – mixing a possessed creatures' soul with the essence of Nightmaster's virtues. When Nightmaster decides to stay in the Nightshade Dimension, the Enchantress kisses him. On returning to Earth, she participates in the final battle against the Sun King. Shadowpact, including the Enchantress, helped Captain Atom return to Mirabai's dimension – where General Sam Lane (Lois Lane's father) has moved the main base of his secret anti-Kryptonian 'Project 7734'. The New 52 In 2011 DC Comics canceled all their titles and relaunched 52 new comics as part of The New 52. One of these was Justice League Dark which features a number of supernatural themed heroes including Shade, the Changing Man, Zatanna, John Constantine, and Madame Xanadu coming together to fight an insane Enchantress who has become separated from June Moone. During the crisis, the Enchantress' powers begin randomly appearing across the world causing chaos: the Sphinx of Gizah comes to life and attacks tourists and hundreds of duplicates of June Moone appear to search for the original. While the Justice League tries to intervene, the Enchantress manifests as a colossal monster made up of the bodies of hundreds of June Moones and defeats Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg with ease. John Constantine deduces that Madame Xanadu said an incantation that separated June Moone from Enchantress and reads an incantation that reverses the spell, reuniting the Enchantress and June Moone again. DC Rebirth The Enchantress serves as a member of the Suicide Squad and during the Black Vault story arc, they retrieve an alien item that serves as a portal to the Phantom Zone. However, once they bring it back to Belle Reve Penatentiary, it causes all the inmates to go into a killing frenzy except Harley Quinn, Amanda Waller, Killer Croc, and Rick Flagg. June Moone lets the Enchantress out who also remains unaffected due to being a magical entity. She manages to get Harley Quinn to the Vault but is incapacitated by Zod when he sucks the air out of her lungs. In one of the back-up issues, June Moone was called upon by Amanda Waller to help a military general whose house had been possessed by a demon. She turns into the Enchantress but the Enchantress ends up scheming with the demon to escape Amanda Waller and destroy the world. She turns back to June to have the demon remove the bomb device and set the Enchantress free. However, the demon attacks her and frightens her. June, in retaliation, unleashes magic and banishes the demon, without turning into the Enchantress. During the Justice League vs Suicide Squad storyline, the Enchantress is sent with the Suicide Squad to stop a cult from sinking an island as a sacrifice to their god. The Justice League arrives and clashes with the Suicide Squad and she defeats Superman with ease once she realizes he's sensitive to magic. When Maxwell Lord breaks into Belle Reve Penitentiary along with Rustam, Lobo, Doctor Polaris, Emerald Empress and Johnny Sorrow, the original Suicide Squad, she threatens Maxwell Lord only to be quickly overwhelmed by his telepathic powers. She is in a relationship with Killer Croc. Powers and abilities The Enchantress is a powerful sorceress. She appears to possess the ability to manipulate magical energy for any number of effects, from healing to teleportation, and can directly affect any non-living objects with her magic. She can also walk through walls. A unique aspect of her power is her sensitivity to magic. She was able to link to the essence of Eclipso in the Day of Vengeance story line, using the connection to speak Eclipso's thoughts to the rest of the group, and has also mystically tracked the Spectre by divining his magical trail. She has also been seen to remotely access another magic-user's power, as she did when she channeled the power of almost all magical beings on Earth through her to Captain Marvel to aid him in his battle with the Spectre, and again with Strega of The Pentacle, though all of the magicians she came into contact with allowed her to tap into them. After the Strange Adventures run, the evil Enchantress side manifested whenever June Moone changed. Later, her evil side manifested only when was under great magical stress which overloaded her, and she returned to normal once the overload subsided. This is no longer the case since the 'Soulsinger' identity separated the evil Enchantress entity without her powers before dissipating, leaving June Moone with the Enchantress power but not the evil personality. She has possession of Nightwitch's "Herne-Ramsgate Cauldron", which allows her to find almost every magical creature in the DC Universe. In the New 52 the Enchantress displayed a wide variety of magical powers, but due to being separated from June Moone, they appeared at random and manifested across the planet in different guises, such as animating the Sphinx in Giza and making it attack tourists, and creating dozens of June Moone doubles wandering around on the freeway. Her defences were formidable, easily seeing off Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg with a storm of old human teeth and later beating Zatanna off with a host of zombies. When June was finally brought to the Enchantress' location, she manifested as a colossal monster made up of the bodies of hundreds of June Moones. Once she was fused back with June, she regained control of her powers. She has also displayed all of the abilities previously exhibited by her New Earth version. Though the Enchantress has claimed that June does not have access to her magic - in several Suicide Squad issues, June was shown performing magical feats herself such as banishing a demon. Other versions Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the 2011 "Flashpoint" storyline, Enchantress is a member of the Secret Seven. It is revealed she is a traitor when she turns Captain Thunder back to his mortal form after which Billy Batson is killed, though by this stage she had already murdered most of the Secret Seven, she states she does not care which side she is on as long as she can cause pain and havoc. The Enchantress is killed by Kal-El landing on her. In other media Television * The Enchantress appears in DC Super Hero Girls. She works as an art teacher at Super Hero High under the name Ms. Moone. Film Animation * The Enchantress appears in a non-speak cameo in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Live-action in the 2016 film Suicide Squad]] * The Enchantress appears in Suicide Squad, portrayed by Cara Delevingne. Dr. June Moone is an archaeologist exploring an ancient temple when she opens a totem containing the Enchantress' spirit. The Enchantress proceeds to possess June, only gaining full control over her body when June speaks her name. June later develops a relationship with US special forces agent Rick Flag. A.R.G.U.S.' Amanda Waller selects her for the Task Force X program, but she ends up going rogue upon secretly stealing her heart from Rick Flag and frees her brother Incubus where he possesses an unnamed man. With him, she attempts to enslave Earth using her mystical powers, but Task Force X is assembled to defeat her. During the confrontation, Enchantress tries to sway over Task Force X by granting them what they most desire. While Harley Quinn was wanting to reunite with Joker following his apparent death, El Diablo sees through the spell and breaks free leading to his sacrifice. With a bomb placed there by Killer Croc, the machine she intended to use to enslave Earth is destroyed. Rick Flag then crushes Enchantress' heart, killing her and freeing June. Video games * The Enchantress appears as a usable character in Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure. * Enchantress appears as a usable character in the DC Legends mobile game. * The Enchantress appears as a downloadable playable character in Injustice 2. She appears as part of Fighter Pack 3. Notes References Further reading * External links * Enchantress entry at Comicvine * Enchantress entry at Tom Morrow's DC Universe * The Enchantress at Mike's Amazing World of Comics Category:Characters created by Bob Haney Category:Magic users in comics Category:DC Comics fantasy characters Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Female supervillains Category:Injustice characters Category:Magic in comics Category:Superhero film characters Category:Fictional witches Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1966